<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can always find the trouble (we don't need no help) by creamiiteaa_xx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841867">we can always find the trouble (we don't need no help)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/pseuds/creamiiteaa_xx'>creamiiteaa_xx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you get lost, you can always be found (just know you're not alone) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders are Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Demiboy Logic | Logan Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, HIM - Freeform, Humor, I'll Explain Later, LGBTQ Character, Like, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but i also don't wanna make him sound like wikapedia??, he's super smart and i wanna show that??, help??, i don't include much logan yet bc i have no fucking clue how to write, i might do thomas/nico, idk - Freeform, it's emile, it's remy, its chill, just some random info, k - Freeform, these hoes be buddy buddy, they share dorms, uh, virgil's adopted in janus' family tho, yet ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/pseuds/creamiiteaa_xx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Patton</strong> added <strong>Ramona</strong>, <strong>Remus</strong>, <strong>Logan</strong>, <strong>Virgil</strong>, and <strong>Janus </strong>to a group chat.<br/><strong>Patton</strong> changed the chat name to <em><strong>Dorm FamILY!</strong></em>.<br/><strong>Patton: </strong>hey kiddos!<br/>---<br/>Or: a group chat AU inside of my found family college AU. Who will survive the longest? I certainly don't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety &amp; Creativity &amp; Dark Creativity &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic &amp; Morality &amp; Emile Picani &amp; Sleep &amp; Thomas, Anxiety &amp; Creativity &amp; Dark Creativity &amp; Deceit &amp; Logic &amp; Morality (Sanders Sides), and nico - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you get lost, you can always be found (just know you're not alone) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can always find the trouble (we don't need no help)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536459">was nick carraway gay for gatsby?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident">moonjuicewiththepresident</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiya lovies! welcome to my group chat au inside my found family college au! this is mainly just random junk from their lives that i wanna write down. this will include plot points, headcanons, random rants, maybe a bit of projecting?? who knows.</p><p>oh the title is from Raising Hell by Ke$ha bc that's what i was listening to while i wrote this.</p><p>also thanks to moonjuicewiththepresident bc their group chat au fic inspired this one and helped me when i got stuck bc i have no idea how to write chats bc i don't have a phone, lmao- anyways-</p><p>december 2 prompt: Family</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the group chat is created, though that point quickly gets left behind with all of their messes of a life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>december 2 prompt: Family</p><p>tw: swearing, joking about murder (see any other trigger warnings? just tell me in the comments and I'll add it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Patton</strong> added <strong>Ramona</strong>, <strong>Remus</strong>, <strong>Logan</strong>, <strong>Virgil</strong>, and <strong>Janus </strong>to a group chat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Patton</strong> changed the chat name to <strong>Dorm FamILY!</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Patton</strong>: hey kiddos!</p><p><strong>Virgil</strong>: sup</p><p><strong>Virgil</strong>: ew my names my actual name?</p><p><strong>Virgil</strong>: and uppercase??</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Virgil </strong>changed their name to <strong>emo</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>emo</strong>: thats better</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: greetings fellow</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: uh</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: queers?</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: lmao u got that right</p><p><strong>Logan</strong>: I am assuming by 'queers' you mean members of the LGBTQ+ community, which in the case, yes, we are all queer.</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: that's nerd talk</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: disgusting</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>emo </strong>changed <strong>Logan</strong>'s name to <strong>neeerrrd</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>neeerrrd</strong>: Patton, could you please change the setting that allows others to change other people's names?</p><p><strong>Patton</strong>: </p><p><strong>Patton</strong>: no &lt;3</p><p><strong>neeerrrd</strong>: Wow.</p><p><strong>neeerrrd</strong>: At least use proper spelling and capitalization, please.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>neeerrrd </strong>changed their name to <strong>Nerd</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: That's much better.</p><p><strong>Patton</strong>: speaking of names-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Patton </strong>changed their name to <strong>#1 DAD</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: and i'm adopting you all</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: omg</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: yes adopt me please</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: But you legally cannot???</p><p><strong>Remus</strong>: HOLA FUCKERS!!!</p><p><strong>Nerd:</strong> That was...</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: extremely unnecessary.</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>:</p><p><strong>Ramona</strong>: have you met him???</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: That's fair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Ramona </strong>changed <strong>Remus</strong>'s name to <strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ramona </strong>changed their name to <strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Janus</strong>: both of those are</p><p><strong>Janus</strong>: sadly</p><p><strong>Janus</strong>: true</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: oop??</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: do you liiiiiiiiiiiiike me jan jan</p><p><strong>Janus</strong>: first, never call me jan jan again</p><p><strong>Janus</strong>: second, no god, that's disgusting</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: ouchie ;(</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: thats cursed</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>raging dumpster fire </strong>changed <strong>Janus</strong>'s name to <b>jan jan ;)</b>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: i hate you</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: yay! :D</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: ...i made this chat to ask y'all what you want for dinner-</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: oops</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: i didn't ask for this </p><p><strong>emo</strong>: if it helps taco bells cool</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>:: KFC!!!</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: burger king</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: a r s o n </p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: 1. You cannot eat arson, Remus, that is an act, not an object. 2. Some pizza would be good, though I don't mind if we eat anything the other three suggested.</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>:</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: i'll just make mac n cheese</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: lmaooo</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: that's fair</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: so</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: when is patton getting back to the dorm?</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: what did you do?</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: whatd u do</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: In about 2 hours. What did you do?</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: geez ok</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: *picture* [IMAGE ID: the dorm room kitchen covered in flour, sugar, and other cookies ingredients.  Bags of said ingredients cover the counters along with bowls, mittens, spoons, measuring cups, and more. It's a complete disaster.]</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: Oh.</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: fuck</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>:</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: nice</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: How did you even manage to get the kitchen that--</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: --disastrous???</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: school project</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: school project??</p><p><strong>Beauty with a Booty™</strong>: you aren't in a cooking class??</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: it was either make cookies or write a 5-page essay</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: i think you can tell what i chose</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: janus.</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: fuck fuck fuck i'm fucked</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: language</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: but don't worry i'm not mad</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: oh thank fuck</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>:</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: now i'm mad</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: OH SHIT</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: ur fucked jan</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i'm 90% sure patton just skipped his next class, you're toast</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: rip janus draco, 2002-2020</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i'll bring roses to your funeral</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: I doubt that Patton is that mad, and even if he was, he wouldn't kill you. He knows better than to kill people. Unlike someone here.</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: hey! that was only once! &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i cannot tell if you guys are being serious or not</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: and that is terrifying</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: yoU GAYS AREN'T HELPING!!!</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: GUYS*</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: no no keep the gays</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: i mean its not wrong</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: pffft</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i like how we're all ignoring how janus is having a crisis rn</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: at least its not an identity crisis</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: lmao, that's the one pro in this case</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: no</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: there's another</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: i'll finally get to bury a body in the backyard!</p><p><strong>emo</strong>:</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: forget i ever asked</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: guys i'm srs, i'm about to get killed</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: patton gets pissed when something messes up his kitchen</p><p><b>jan jan ;)</b>: i'm saying my prayerehn( hy9B(@yhe2qdbn cnkd'</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: oop</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: ?</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: patton got to him</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: i'm the one burying him!!!</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: no,  you'll get caught</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: aww</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i'll go buy a coffin</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: Coffins have an average cost of a bit more than $2,000, though coffins made with bronze or copper can be around $10,000.</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: nope</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i'm too poor for that</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: remus?</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: yay! no one will know i promise! :D</p><p><strong>emo</strong>:</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: never use that face again</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: awww ;(</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: or that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: RAMONA.</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: yeeeeeeeeesss???</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: It is three A.M. in the godamn morning.</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: uh huh!</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: If you play one more song from Hamilton,</p><p><strong>Nerd</strong>: I will burn all of your posters.</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: ok ok!</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: leave my darling babies out of this!</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: i thought disney movies were your darling babies?</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: musicals too</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: lmao, lo is threatening when they want to be</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: he can be scarier than me sometimes lol</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: and that's saying something</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: awww, you're not scary kiddo!</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: that's just people being mean!</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: I'll physically fight them.</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>:</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: 1. you could never fight anyone. 2. i like being scary</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: it's his ✨aesthetic✨</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: your one to talk</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: your entire aesthetic is 'ooo spooky spider yes MCR rules i'm angsty'</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: how dare you</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: my aesthetic is 'depressed queer kid that somehow hasn't died yet'</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: god reblog</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: i thought it was retweet?</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: tumblrs better</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: oh god</p><p><strong>Beauty with a</strong> <strong>Booty™</strong>: my twin's a chaotic tumblr gay</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: why am i not surprised</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>jan jan ;)</strong>: am i the only one in this place that has a decent sleep schedule??</p><p><strong>raging dumpster fire</strong>: lmao apparently</p><p><strong>jan jan ;)</strong>: I'm so disappointed in all of you</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: im disappointed in me too</p><p><strong>#1 DAD</strong>: vIRGIL NO</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: sorry not sorry</p><p><strong>emo</strong>: ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's chapter 1 for yall! idk when i'll update this again, since i am trying to write for a new prompt every single day of December, but i'll try to update it before 2020 ends! thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! if you like my writing, you can check out some of my other fics! if you like this au, you can check out the au series! if you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos if you wanna! i hope you enjoyed reading this and will stick around! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>